


Wake Up Call

by Firebird (firebird308)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird308/pseuds/Firebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best part of waking up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Warning/Notes/Disclaimer: Characters are not mine and I am not making any money off this. However, they _do_ belong to Hiromu Arakawa/Square ENIX, MBS, ANX, BONES, FUNimation Productions, Ltd.

Ed slowly woke up from his nap, feeling Alfons loosely holding him and nuzzling the back of his neck. "Mmm." He shivered at the jolt of electricity that shot down his spine when Alfons nipped at his neck.

Alfons moved up his hand from somewhere around Ed's middle to start unbuttoning Ed's shirt. He continued to alternate his nuzzles and nips. Ed reached up to pull his hair-tie loose since he had the feeling that it would only fall victim to Alfons sooner or later, so he may as well get it out of the way sooner.

"Ack." Alfons spat out his mouthful of hair and used the hand he had been using to unbutton Ed's shirt to smooth Ed's hair over to one side, out of the way. He started running his fingers along Ed's skin while Ed just closed his eyes and enjoyed the way it felt. When he started tugging at Ed's shirt to get it off him, Ed cooperated grumpily, halfway asleep again.

"May I?" Alfons asked softly, fingers lightly resting on one of the buckles of Ed's harness. Ed hesitated, waking up more.

"Y-yeah," he responded, falling prey to another nip. Alfons swiftly undid the straps and removed Ed's arm, setting it down gently to one side after giving Ed room to roll over onto his back to make it easier for him to take it off.

Ed reached up to drape his left arm over Alfons' neck, both to help lift himself and to pull Alfons down a bit. He sucked on Alfons' lower lip before pressing his mouth against his; rubbing against him tantalizingly while he was at it. Alfons kissed back while discarding his own clothing but finally had to give up and break away after a shimmy too many from Ed.

"You're being distracting on purpose," he accused.

Ed smirked up at him. "Is it working?"

"Yes, damn you," Alfons muttered, pointedly moving out of Ed's reach so he could finish taking off his clothes. Ed worked on removing his own pants and underwear in the meantime. When he had finished, Alfons lowered himself onto Ed and went back to kissing him with little breaks to nibble on Ed's neck, sometimes rubbing himself teasingly against Ed; fingers entwined with Ed's to keep Ed from using his hand on anything.

Ed's moans started becoming more and more needy the more he was teased. "Enough. Just fuck me already," he gasped.

Alfons took a moment to nibble at Ed's jawline before reaching for the drawer of the nightstand to fumble for the bottle he knew was in there somewhere. He groped around in the drawer blindly before finding a bottle, frowned when he realized it was the wrong shape and size and took a look at the label.

"So _that's_ where that went..." He dropped it back in and tried again, this time getting the right one. He tried opening it with just the one hand before giving up and letting go of Ed to remove the lid properly, trying to ignore Ed's needy whines and thrusts. "Keep that up, and I won't be in any shape to use this," he warned, his voice rough.

Ed instantly stopped, a whimper of frustration trapped in his throat, as he watched Alfons dip his fingers into the bottle, frown, and tilt it to look in. "We're running low. One of us had better get more sometime tomorrow." Ed let out a growl of aggravation at the delay which recalled Alfons to his task.

Ed closed his eyes and almost went limp in relief when he felt Alfons' fingers enter him to stretch him. Then-- _about damn time_ \--he felt Alfons' fingers go away and something else replace them and drove himself down onto it. Alfons held him in place for a moment which resulted in Ed wondering for an instant if he was trying to torture him. Then Alfons started rocking into him, which resulted in him abandoning that line of thought for more productive activities.


End file.
